La Reina Durmiente
by learilla
Summary: Emma, destrozada tras la muerte de sus Infernales, solo puede pensar en una cosa: Venganza. Un inexperto Bobby Drake se cruza en su camino y no solo lo utilizará, sino que algo más surgirá. [Emma&Bobby]


Un día y por casualidad, me topé con un comic de Generación X en el que se dejaba ver que algo ocurría entre Emma y Bobby y la pareja me gustó. Al tiempo se me ocurrió la idea para este fic y este es el resultado. Espero que les guste... aún soy novatilla en y en los fanfiction en general.

Algunas reviews se agradecería

UN KIIIIIIISS!!!!

* * *

_¿Sabes esa sensación de estar en un lugar que conoces y del que estás demasiado seguro que no has pisado jamás? _

¿No?

_Yo acabo de descubrirlo. _

El aire es demasiado melancólico y triste como pasa ser real. Tan asfixiante que no sé como aún sigo en pie. No soy capaz de pensar con claridad y la constante amenaza de esta tristeza que me rodea queriéndose apoderar de mí no es de gran ayuda.

No me gusta admitirlo y no lo haría si alguien más pudiera oírme, eso lo tengo bastante claro, pero tengo miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido, a no saber que hay más allá, a la seguridad que siento de que quizás sea mucho más de lo que yo puedo soportar. Y a pesar de todo, no ceso un solo instante, seguro de que pase lo que pase, oiga lo que oiga y vea lo vea no miraré ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Me necesita, me llama… y aún ella no lo sabe.

¿O quizás es lo que quiere que crea?

La verdad es que poco importa…

El túnel se estrecha a mi alrededor, el aire hiela mis pulmones pero ya no soy dueño de mis pasos. Mis músculos gozan ahora de libre albedrío, quieren o mejor dicho _necesitan_ encontrarla. Por eso malgasto mi último instante de consciencia para cruzar la cegadora luz al final del túnel, para caer ni más ni menos que a las fieras fauces de la oscuridad.

--------------

**¡Quiero despertar!**

**No sé dónde estoy ni por qué soy incapaz de parar de llorar. Diría que la oscuridad es la que alienta a mis lágrimas, pero mucho me temo que soy yo quien la alimenta a ella. Soy una niña, una adolescente… ¡NO! Soy una mujer… y una de las poderosa. O al menos eso creía.**

**Han muerto todos por mi culpa y eso me impide seguir adelante.**

**¿Por qué no estoy muerta¿Por qué no puedo gozar del mi merecido tormento por toda la eternidad? Solo encuentro una explicación, pero demasiado cruel como para planteármela, pero aún así es la pura realidad…**

**¡NO LO MEREZCO!**

**Una broma cruel, eso es lo que es. Eso es dónde estoy. Un limbo fuera de todo tiempo y espacio, donde ni siquiera el vacío me impide dejar de pensar, sentir y odiar. Una falsa reina, sin trono, sin súbditos y ahora… maldita sea, no puedo decirlo, mi voz tiembla al recordarlos…**

**Dónde antes me movía el amor ahora solo siento la necesidad de venganza.**

**Porque no es sólo mi reino el que ha caído, también han muerto mis guerreros, mis alumnos… mis pequeños.**

**¡Mátame¿Me oyes?¡Mátame o tarde o temprano acabaré matándote yo a ti!**

** ------------------  
**

-¿Quién eres? –mi mano siente la necesidad de tocarla…

-No soy nadie, lárgate.

-¿Por qué lloras? –su pelo es tan brillante y tan… rubio. -¿Nos conocemos?

-No… no lo sé. –su voz tiembla demasiado.

-¿Quién eres? –silencio. -¿Por qué estás aquí? –ni una palabra. -¿Qué es aquí?

-Yo debería estar muerta. –no estoy seguro de que me lo esté diciendo directamente a mí. –Debería estar condenadamente muerta, no sumida en el olvido. –Y de repente vuelve sus ojos hacia mí en un desesperado intento de encontrar una falsa esperanza de lo que quiera que esté esperando aquí. –Por favor, dime… dime que estás aquí para eso. Dime que has venido a llevarme, a ofrecerme la paz absoluta o el eterno tormento.

Sus mejillas están mojadas y su cara arañada. En sus ojos hallo la condena que ella tanto ansía. Desesperación, miedo… el terror más primario que encoge mi corazón con sólo avistarlo.

¡No puedo seguir mirando!

-Yo… me temo que no. –no la veo, pero estoy seguro que su cara refleja que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿No? –está desilusionada.

-No.

-Entonces márchate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Sus pasos resuenan en el silencio de la oscuridad. Un aura nueva la envuelve, haciéndola relucir, haciéndola hermosa y temible. No queda vestigio alguno de vacilación en su voz.

¿Adónde ha ido?

------------------

**Ojo de Gata…**

**Tobera…**

**Tarot…**

**Ruleta…**

**Mis niños… muertos.**

**Cierro mis ojos para buscar las respuestas que me faltan, pero no las encuentro. A cambio, hallo fuerza y luz. Vuelvo a abrirlos y una luz emana de mí, tan limpia y furiosa que hace retroceder hasta la más mínima sobra. El fuego interno e infernal de mis venas clama por salir a flote, por volver a tomar control de mi ser, por devolverme el poder que tanto le pertenece…**

**…**

**….. Y le dejo hacer.**

**"Eres Emma Frost", susurra a uno de mis oídos… "La realidad no tiene límites que ofrecerte".**

**Y sonrío porque por fin he hallado la respuesta, y tiene que ver con que él esté aquí.**

**-Sé que nos conocemos pero no puedo recordar tu nombre. –sigo dándole la espalda.**

**-Bobby… Bobby Drake.**

**-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí¿Sabes por qué estoy yo?**

**-No.**

**-Yo estoy en coma.**

**-¿Quiere decir que yo también? –dice sorprendido.**

**-Oh, no… sino no servirías de nada.**

**-¿Entonces cómo es posible que…**

**-Yo te traje. –le corto. El tiempo no corre a mi favor.**

**-¿Para qué?**

**------------------------------ **

Solo vuelve la cabeza para mirarme. Es tan hermosa que apenas puedo pensar en nada más. Me está sonriendo, dulce, cándidamente. Yo no puedo hacer más que devolverle el gesto. No soy dueño de mis actos, me doy cuenta de ello, pero por una extraña razón no me importa demasiado. Solo quiero tocarla, adorarla, besarla y cuidarla. Haría cualquier cosa por ella y lo sabe.

-Dime qué quieres. –le urjo acercándome a ella para aspirar todo su ser, mientras la rodeo con mis brazos y ella se deja hacer.

Muy al contrario de ofrecer cualquier tipo de reticencia, noto como esperaba que hiciera esto desde mucho antes de venir aquí. Mi cuerpo la escuda y a la vez la aprisiona. Nuestra posición la obliga a mirarme directamente a los ojos pero ya no es miedo lo que veo.

Ahora solo hay determinación, ansia, deseo, pasión…

-Dime Bobby Drake, querido¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí? –nuestros labios ya casi se están rozando.

-Lo que me pidas. –deben saber tan bien al besarlos…

-Te necesito…

-Yo también a ti –mis brazos la estrujan con más fuerza.

-Siempre es bueno saberlo.

Y por fin nos fusionamos. Un beso tan cálido que mis piernas tiemblan a su arrollador paso. Ella también se estremece mientras rodea mi cuello con sus brazos siendo ella quién me obliga a acercarme tanto, como la física nos permite sin desafiarla. Nuestra unión traspasa el aspecto físico hasta el espiritual.

Mi alma ha vendido mi cuerpo por un simple beso. Demasiado barato dirían muchos, pero Emma Frost y todo lo que me ofreció mientras hacía uso de él fue una buena paga.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?  
_

_El botoncito de review os espera ansioso!!!!! _


End file.
